


Mord'Sith do not do their hair

by julz_t



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, F/F, Plot What Plot, Porn, Seeker porn battle : Bad hair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz_t/pseuds/julz_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mother Confessor cares about her hair, a lot. And one certain Seeker of Truth has some herbal soaps in his pack. Cara always knows how to make her confessor feel better. As for Cara's hair? Mord'Sith do not do their hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mord'Sith do not do their hair

“Argh!!!” A frustrated groan can be heard across the campsite where the Mother Confessor is battling with her hair. Apparently her dark tresses have been giving her trouble since this afternoon, right after their fight with those D’Haran thugs. And now they are sitting across the camp fire with Kahlan brushing her hair like they are sent there by creator herself to test her patience.

As per usual, Zedd is sitting next to their massive pot of vegetable stew, tasting it once in a while and adding herbs and spice when needed to, not paying much attention to the aggravating Mother Confessor. Richard, on the other hand, just finished sharpening the sword of truth (Not that it needs sharpening, he just wants something to do with his hands while watching Kahlan with an amused smile.) He puts his sword down and tries extremely hard to look around the camp, anywhere but Kahlan and her hair. However, dinner is not ready yet and there is not much to do. Cara is not back from her hunt yet and he can only hold out his comment for so long.

“What is it? Richard?” Kahlan finally says. Richard’s grin grows wider upon Kahlan’s words and it’s annoying the hell out of Kahlan.

“I just want to say…” He shrugs, seemingly idly going through his pack but Kahlan knows better; his eyes brightens up when he reaches the solid object he has been searching for.

That smile. Kahlan knew it.

“You should have listened to me Kahlan; I made this herbal soap myself, they are very good for your hair, the soothing nature of the herbs will reduce the fizziness and will give your hair some much needed extra shininess.” He takes the green-coloured soap in his hands and absently plays with it, he’s not going to just give it to her; she will have to ask. “See, the seeker’s legendary hair is more than just a legend. And it’s not easy to maintain - it takes time and love.” He passes his hand through his brown shoulder length hair, taking the ends of some strayed strands in his hand and stares lovingly at them. “And if you want, I can show – ”

“Enough.” Kahlan stops him before he starts his lecture on ‘how to keep your hair nice and shiny while travelling in the woods without the help of a wizard’. “Brushing my hair is just fine.”

Cara is amused. She watched the exchange between the two while dropping the two rabbits in front of the soup-tasting wizard. Cara almost laughs out loud when she saw the hurt flashed on Richard’s face when Kahlan refused to take his offer. Again.

“Cara, can you talk some sense into her? She won’t use my soap…” He complains with his round puppy dog eyes and Cara only snorts at the sight.

“Lord Rahl, there’s only that much I can do.” Cara says absently, her eyes never leaving Kahlan but the brunette is not looking at her, she is completely focused on sorting out her hair and Cara frowns. She strides towards Kahlan in three steps and sits down next to the brunette.

“Hey.” Cara greets, smiling at her lover and ignoring the eye roll from Richard.

“Hey you.” Kahlan finally lifts her head and meets Cara’s gaze but her hands are still working on a particularly annoying tangle just above her left shoulder.

“You okay?” Cara says softly; this is not like her, she is not soft and gentle but seeing Kahlan like this, all stressed and upset urges her to speak softly, to ease her lover’s worries away, to hold her plus some other clichés she , no doubt, would have read in poems. That is if she reads poems at all.

“Yea, it’s just my hair…” Kahlan smiles back weakly, as much as she was annoyed by her own troubling tresses and the seeker with shining hair, hearing Cara speaks to her in a soft tone makes her forget about everything in the world. The seeker can claim the title of ‘best hair in the Old World and the New World’ and she will not trade it for the smile Cara is giving her now. “It’s a mess.”

“Oh.” Cara lifts her gloved hands up and reaches for the hair brush, gently removing it from Kahlan’s grasp and starts sorting out the tangles with her own hands. “It’s a beautiful mess.”

“Thanks…” Kahlan says shyly, she can’t resist a quick peak on the tip of Cara’s nose even though the action makes her blushes profusely. There is something about the way Cara’s face catches the camp fire light, about how the shadow enhances every dips and curve of the beauty in front of her that makes Kahlan so giddy, so light-hearted and drunk with love.

“Oh creator!” Zedd and Richard shout in unison. “Just get a cave already.”

Kahlan only blushes harder.

“Wizard, it seems to me that you miss the touch of my aigels. Do you want them served with that awful looking vegetable soup of yours?” Cara turns and glares at Zedd but the old man only chuckles and continues his stirring motion.

“Cara, there’s a small lake nearby, you and Kahlan can go there, have a bath and maybe wash her hair with my soap.” Richard says hopefully, his left hand ready to reach for the soap he just put back in his pack.

“Do you want to go and wash your hair?” Cara turns back to Kahlan and asks.

Kahlan nods, washing her hair and getting away from those flawless tresses of Richard’s seems like a pretty neat idea.

“Take the soap!” Richard shouts from where he is sitting when he realised his two lady friends haven’t picked up his soap.

“The Mother Confessor won’t be needing your soap, she has me.” Cara smirks at the seeker before turning and starts walking towards the aforementioned lake.

***

“Stop touching your hair, it’s fine.” Cara comments softly; Kahlan and she are sitting on a flat piece of rock near the lake shore. Upon their arrival at the lake, Kahlan suddenly didn’t seem all that interested in getting a bath, she just sat on the rock by the shore before gesturing Cara to do the same.

“It’s not fine…. Ugh! It’s…flat, lifeless and BORING!! Cara, what do you do with your hair?” Kahlan asks, her right hand reaching out to hook a strand of blonde behind Cara’s ear; she leaves her hand there, touching but not quite caressing Cara’s cheek.

“Mord’Sith do not do their hair.” Cara answers evenly, remaining still despite her urge to cover Kahlan’s palm with her own.

“But... It’s so perfect! It’s like…” Kahlan runs her hand through Cara’s perfectly mussed blonde hair. “Someone’s been running their hands through your hair all the time…” She says in awe.

“Oh, you like that?” Cara smirks, her green eyes darkens due to Kahlan’s proximity. The confessor’s hand is threading through her blonde locks and her fingertips are gently massaging her scalp. The intimacy of the act itself and the gentleness Kahlan is showing squeezes Cara’s heart and leaves the Mord’Sith gasping for breathes.

“Umm…” Answers Kahlan, not really paying attention. Her gaze above Cara’s eyes as if Cara’s hair is the most fascinating creation in the world. “How?” she murmurs, so soft that Cara can’t be sure if the question is directed to her or not.

“I can tell you…” She leans in closer until the tip of their noses are touching and Kahlan is looking right into her eyes. “Or… I can show you.” Cara’s gaze drops and Kahlan licks her lips in anticipation. “Ok.” Kahlan breathes before closing the distance between them.

***

The night air is still and the moon is shining bright, casting beautiful shadows on their naked bodies. Cara breaks off the kiss first for some much needed oxygen; she leans back a little, taking her time to admire the Mother Confessor’s moon-lit body. Kahlan is on her back, feeling the cold flat stone against her flushed body; her dark hair fans out in the Mord’Sith’s favourite way. She takes in the sight of the brunette’s heaving chest and kiss-swollen lips and decides at that moment there is nothing in this world she wants more than the confessor, her confessor.

“You are so beautiful.” Cara can’t resist. She leans in once again and whispers against Kahlan’s parted lips; the confessor greedily swallows the distance between them, taking in the Mord’Sith’s words and feels it spreads around her body, sending a surge of wetness between her legs.

The blonde has, in the past, used a wide range of words to describe her; ranging from completely innocent to teasing, from teasing to so indecent that it can make a common whore blush. But never did Kahlan feel more loved, more powerful, more womanly when Cara calls her beautiful. And it makes the flame inside Kahlan burns that much hotter, melting every emotion she feels for the blonde into the dripping wetness at the apex of her thighs, desperately wanting, constantly aching and never receding

“Cara…” Kahlan gasps; if this is any other time, the confessor will be embarrassed by how needy she sounds. However at this moment there is nothing she wants more than to have Cara’s skilled hands on her body, to have Cara’s tongue shooting her towards a swirling climax.

The Mord’Sith needs no further prompting; she devours the confessor’s already swollen lips with anew aggressiveness as if to test the limits of the other woman, to see if she will break from the heat of the kiss alone. Their kisses were like battles of dominance at the beginning of their relationship; they were always hard, fast, arousing, tongues duelling like daggers and aigels on the battlefield. But now they have both learnt that dominance is unnecessary when they feel safe in each other’s arm; when their hearts feel just as much giving as they are receiving. Those battles still have their places but that’s another matter behind closed doors.

Cara is now lying on top of Kahlan; she props up her left elbow to support herself and uses her right hand to cup the brunette’s jaw in order to get a better angle to kiss her. Kahlan has one hand clutching at Cara’s back and the other in her hair to hold the blonde in place. Their bodies are pressed flush together, heated skin on heated skin in as many places as possible. Their needs increase in their urgencies with every moan and every whimper they utter.

The night is no long still. The air is charged, sticky with their combined arousal. Sighs of contentment, small whimpers and moans are increasing in volume, breathing becoming laboured and yet it’s still not enough. They both desperately want to be closer to each other.  
Their mouth separate with a wet pop and Cara’s lips are instantly at Kahlan’s jaw; she trails open-mouthed kisses along the brunette’s jaw line, sucking and nipping at her pulse point. Growing impatient, the Mord’Sith quickly lowers her attention to the confessor’s full breasts. She flickers first the left then the right nipple with her tongue before enveloping one of the stiffened pecks with her mouth and suck. Kahlan loses an obscene moan and arches her back, pushing more of her generous bosom into Cara’s mouth. The pleasuring sensation from Cara’s hot mouth is setting Kahlan on fire; she can stay here forever and have Cara’s mouth on her breast forever but the aching between her legs needs to be soothed and they don’t have all night.

As if hearing the confessor’s thought, Cara starts trailing kisses downwards and wastes no time in getting between the brunettes legs. She looks up with hooded eyes and sees that Kahlan is now half sitting up, her legs widely spread and her feet firmly plant on the side of the rock. And Cara’s favourite game begins. Cara always loves it when Kahlan begs; the way the confessor’s voice is laced with arousal, the way desire makes Kahlan’s voice thick and breathless, and above all the mere idea of the highest absolute authority of the Midlands being needy and squirming beneath her makes Cara dripping wet.

Kahlan usually begs as she knows exactly what effect it has on the Mord’Sith but she understands even better how well-played dominance can get Cara off. Without breaking eye contact Kahlan raises a playful eyebrow and smile devilishly; she slowly lifts her right leg and places it on Cara’s shoulder before using it as leverage to force her Mord’Sith down to exactly where she desperately want her.

Cara is more than happy to comply. Her lover’s arousal fills her nostrils as she dives in with lips and tongue; she smiles as she licks and sucks at the copious wetness she finds there, the confessor is practically leaking juice into the Mord’Sith’s mouth. Cara moans at the taste and the vibration has Kahlan throwing her head back and the brunette’s left hand goes to the back of Cara’s head. Her slender fingers thread into the blonde’s hair and hold her in place, wanting more of the delicious pleasure the blonde can give. When Cara takes her clit into her mouth and sucks hard, Kahlan arches her back almost painfully and utters one of the loudest moans of the night. She can feel her climax swelling up inside of her and threaten to flood her body with pleasure; there is nothing she can do at that moment except to clutch tightly at the back of Cara’s head, pulling her close to where she needs her to be.

Cara can feel the confessor tightening her hold and the blonde enjoys the way her hair is in the confessor’s tight fist; she knows, by instinct, that Kahlan is getting close. Cara smiles and moves up the Kahlan’s body, ignoring the whimper of protest by the confessor; she plunges her tongue into the brunette’s parted lips at the same she enters Kahlan with two fingers.

Kahlan can’t decide which is more erotic, having the Mord’Sith inside her or tasting herself on that wicked tongue; but the combination of the two draws her dangerously close the edge.

“I’m… I’m gonna…” The confessor pants, now she has both of her hands at the back of Cara’s head, grasping, pulling, like she can’t decide whether to keep the blonde’s head there or to have her closer. Cara breaks the kiss only to kiss her way up Kahlan’s jaw; she nibs at the brunette’s earlobe and whispers, “Um… I love being inside you, so wet… so warm...” Kahlan can only groan at the Mord’Sith’s words. Her inside clenches and her blood ringing in her ears; she is now panting freely and her moans choking as the blonde pumps in and out in the earnest.

“Come for me.”

That is all it takes for Kahlan to crash over the edge; her back arches violently and her head snaps back. Her inside clenching and pulling at Cara’s fingers; a surge of wetness comes flooding out and she bites her lips to keep herself from screaming. Her grip in Cara’s head turns painful but it only fuels the blonde’s lust as the after effect of confession washes over the Mord’Sith and leaves her gasping.

Eventually the spasms subside and Kahlan is gently brought down by soothing touches; she turns the blonde to face her and pulls her into a gentle, loving kiss. “I love you, Cara.” She whispers against Cara’s lips. She can feel the blonde smiles against her lips before whispering back the same three words.

They kiss for a while longer before Cara pulls back and sits up but still straddling Kahlan. The confessor groans at the loss of contact and immediately sits up too, trying to pull the Mord’Sith into another kiss. But Cara only smiles and pulls back just so she is out of reach; she strokes the confessor’s cheek lovingly and places a peck on the tip of Kahlan’s nose. The gentle gesture makes Kahlan grin; there were times when Kahlan wondered what would have happened if she was not a confessor and was living a normal life, but times like this, when Cara looks at her as if she is the most beautiful woman, she knows she wouldn’t have it any other way. So she smiles back and  
leans in, kissing the tip of Cara’s nose and then the corner of her lips.

They spend a few more moment looking into each other’s eyes, smiling without any particular reasons and exchanging chaste kisses once in a while. Cara suddenly remembers something and her eyes twinkle with mischief.

“See… Mord’Sith don’t do their hair…” She smirks, watching Kahlan’s eyes wander from her face to her hair and the brunette’s eyes widen when she takes in the perfectly, almost calculatedly so, mussed blonde tresses.

“Oh…” Kahlan has to bite back a smile; her hands automatically goes into the golden locks again and mess with them unapologetically. “You’re perfect.”

Cara smiles, perfectly happy to be toyed with when suddenly the Mother Confessor reverses their position and pins her to the cold rock. “My turn…” Kahlan husks, pushing Cara down with her own body, crushing her breasts against Cara’s while watching the Mord’Sith’s eyes darken with arousal.

“Yes, Mistress.” Cara purrs.

***

Zedd is already asleep when Kahlan and Cara return to camp, they spot a lonely seeker next to the camp fire, going through the contents in his pack.

“Kahlan! Cara! You’re back.” He beams and then turns around to get the bowls of stew that are meant for the women. “Here’s the rabbit stew.”

“Thank you, Richard.” Kahlan smiles back and sits herself down next to Cara who has already started eating.

“Kahlan?” Richard asks, his voice full of confusion.

“Yes?”

“What’ve you done with your hair?” He didn’t see it when the women first walked back to the camp but now with the camp fire, he can see it clearly; the Mother Confessor’s hair is no longer flat or dull, it is shiny, bouncy and everything he wants!

“Wh- what?” Kahlan blushes, knowing exactly what she has ‘’done’’ to her hair, or more like what Cara has done to her hair.

“It’s perfect now! Did you find some herbs near the lake or was it the water?” He asks, a hand under his chin, contemplating.

“I- don…” Kahlan blushes even harder and is glad that there is a bowl of stew in her hands so that she can have something to do except fidgeting in her seat.

“It’s me.” Cara puts down her now empty bowl and says; the admission earns her a wide-eye look from the brunette. She looks at Kahlan and realises Kahlan would probably appreciate if she does not go into the exact details.

“How?” The seeker’s eyes brighten up, “Can you do it to me too?”

Cara almost laughs at the implication but quickly composes herself. She remains stoic and says, “I can most possibly try but I think you will then find yourself at the unlucky end of a pair of raging daggers.” Her gaze lingers on Kahlan, making the implication unmistakably clear before walking to the other side of the camp to set up her bedroll.

All the blood in Richard’s body rushes to his head as the implication of Cara’s words finally catches on. “Oh creator…” He clears his throat nervously as he tries his very best to avert his gaze from Kahlan.

The rabbit stew in Kahlan suddenly becomes overwhelmingly interesting.

***  
END


End file.
